


Dueling Banjos

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music soothes the savage beast. Or does it? (This summary sucks!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dueling Banjos

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Pinto, and I don't even really know..yeah. I was talking to Kelly, and somehow, somewhere she was talking about something with Pinto and Dueling Banjos, and how it would never be written. The link to that is [at her tumblr, here.](http://paintchipped.tumblr.com/post/409820323/another-pinto-fic-that-will-never-get-written) And the idea stuck in my head, and I wrote this. Just a little something.. By the way, the song, Dueling Banjos, which is referenced in the fic, can be heard here.. http://tinysong.com/jBld

It started off innocently enough. It always did with Chris.

Zach was over at Chris' place, just hanging out. Nothing big, just a quiet Friday night for a change. It was hard for them to just hang out, outside of _Trek_ , with all the paparazzi that seemed to follow both of them everywhere in public. Zach tolerated them better than Chris, to put it mildly. Zach had went out to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

He was waiting by the microwave, staring off into space when a voice broke through his wondering about the danger of chemicals in microwave popcorn. "Hey, Zach, can you grab me a beer while you're up?"

"Uh, sure." Zach said. _Smooth, Zach, really SMOOTH_ , he thought to himself. He jumped as the microwave beeped, and saw Chris chuckle at him when he did so. Not that he was looking at Chris out of the corner of his eye or anything.

Zach was pouring the popcorn into a bowl when he caught Chris reaching back behind the couch for his guitar and picked at the strings, listening, tilting his head, turning a peg just a little, and listening carefully again to check the tuning. Zach couldn't help but stare outright as Chris stuck his tongue out over his top lip in concentration as he played some warm up chords.

"You know that song, Quinto?" Chris was still on the couch, looking at Zach, eyes twinkling, like he knew something.

"Say what?" Zach hadn't even heard what Chris had been playing, he'd been too focused on Chris's lips, and then his mind had wandered a little, and..yeah.  
"Sorry, I must have missed it. What song?"

If he thought Zach's sudden attention to his details was unusual, Chris didn't let on. "This one." He took his eyes off Zach for only a couple seconds, looking at his fingers while he played the riff. Then those blue eyes were back onto him.

Zach couldn't help but roll his eyes and let out a short laugh, as he sat down on the couch with Chris, putting the popcorn and their beers on the coffee table in front of them. "Really, Pine? Dueling Banjos? Are you serious?"

Chris grinned. "Yes, I'm serious. I know you play, Zachary, don't start lying to me now." There were deep laugh lines around Chris's eyes, and he looked as relaxed as Zach had seen him for a while.

Zach looked away from him, trying not to stare, _again_ , when he answered. "Yeah, I play. And yeah, I know that song. But no, I don't play it. I'm not that good." Mentally, he was so cursing Mary Lynn for ever tweeting that he knew how to play the banjo. You post one little thing on the internet, and they _run_ with it. He grabbed his beer and sat back. "Okay, fine. Since you brought it up. Can _you_ play it? I mean, more than just that little riff there?"

Chris didn't answer, just smiled as he reached out and grabbed his beer and took a long pull. And Zach just couldn't tear his eyes from Chris's lips, as he drank from the bottle, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Finally he realized that Chris was no longer drinking and swallowing, but smiling and staring at him. Those damn blue eyes. Eyes should not be that blue, dammit. Zach swallowed hard and tried to compose himself.

"Well," Chris said, "Now that you're finally back here in this time zone.." There was that smile again. "No, I can't. I mean, yeah, I can play that riff, but then, I can play a lot of little bits of songs."

Zach focused on the popcorn, so he wouldn't have to look at Chris. "I should have known, Pine, that you were all talk and no action." When he looked up again, he was surprised to see Chris putting his guitar back, and moved in close to Zach. Zach just stared, as those eyes were getting closer to him, and those lips.. They stopped just an inch from him. A smirk, then a whisper."That's where you're wrong, Zach, I'm a man of action. And I can think of something else besides banjos that I'd rather duel with you." Zach stared, then lost all other thoughts as Chris pulled him into a kiss. The first one was chaste, but soon their tongues and hands were roaming elsewhere.

Zach would roll his eyes later at the lame pick up line that Chris used on him, but Chris would just laugh and give him a kiss that would make him forget any sarcasm.


End file.
